swangamenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Elyia Murrodae
''"He's hurt and he's asking for help. That's the only incentive I need." '' Full name: Grace Elyia (El-ee-ya) Murrodae (Mur-o-day) Player: Savanna First Appearance: unnamed Donovan quest Last Appearance: unknown Also Known As: Grace Height: 5'3'' Weight: 140 Age: 18 Class: Cleric Race: Human General appearance: Light brown hair with fringe bangs. Blue eyes the color of a morning sky. She is slight in stature, and light in build. Her skin is lighter than the average Markessan. She has no other scars or defining marks. Currently is wearing white armor with black trim (Made for her by DeLeon). **Grace is the only character to date who WILL die if her health points drop below 0. She will have no chances for saving throws; if she hits 0 health points, unless someone revives her, Grace will immediately, and permanently, die.** Background Grace was one of two daughters born to the nobles Edmon and Sarissa Murrodae. Edmon was born a noble, and like all in the households of Tor, inherited the name Murrodae from his father. Instead of marrying another noble, Edmon married Sarissa Gelthe. Sarissa was a bard traveling the world, and she had no noble titles. Grace was born after her sister, Constance. When Grace was only thirteen, her father came down with an illness. Though not immediately fatal, the sickness was bound to take his life. This meant that neither Grace nor Constance could inherit the family name, for neither of them were of age to marry. Knowing that their name, and therefore their inheritance would die out, Sarissa sent both Grace and Constance away to learn at separate universities. Grace learned the ways of a cleric while Constance learned a different style (To be decided.) The university accepted Grace at 15 years. It was meant to be a five-year tutelage. Instead, on the third year, Grace's 18th, she got news that her father had passed away. The University excused Grace from their walls, for she no longer had an inheritance nor a way to pay for her knowledge. Grace turned back home, but it wasn't long before her mother convinced her to begin traveling. Somewhere around this time, Grace meets Artimor, whom she calls simply "Artie." They travel together, and he protects her with an unwavering dedication. In turn, Grace teaches him how to behave in proper civilization (Which is no easy task), and she cares for him. Current story Grace met DeLeon during the Trent quests (Run by Tristin.) Though they had barely met, they found they had a connection. It wasn't long after their first meeting that they both agreed to fight beside one another, for one another. They recently parted ways, with DeLeon heading into the Trent-infested forest to combat the ancient trees alongside Bor, Final, and Adran. Grace, through much persuasion, finally went for reinforcements. Though DeLeon thought they would have to travel ten days to the nearest village, Grace realized that by the time these reinforcements came to DeLeon's aid, it may be too late. She instead turned to the leader of the elves, a man who had personal distaste for the others in the questline, and she asked him to send a score or two of men to aid her people. Personality/Other facts Grace is a life cleric, dedicated to healing and lighting the way for others. She has very few offensive spells; she prefers instead to aid through distance and improve the armor of her companions so that they don't get wounded. She hates seeing anyone in pain, be it animal, enemy, or even fiend. Despite this, she understands that some bloodshed is necessary to their cause and for the better of everyone. She is gentle, and kind, but she is far from gullible. Her kindness comes from a desire to assist rather than ignorance of the world's dark ways. When Grace pledges herself to a cause, she considers herself loyal to her final breath. She may pledge herself to a person, a cause, a town, or even a belief. If she does so, she will never go back on her word. Honor, vigilance, and kindness. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:PCs Category:Humans Category:Casters